


This Pain is Ours

by TheUFCVeteran



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUFCVeteran/pseuds/TheUFCVeteran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a path for Snake, one only he can follow. It will not be a pleasant path, nor a redeeming path. He must hold those he considers dearest close, for the night is dark and full of terrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Pain is Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the re-write of This Pain is Ours!

March 16, 1975

Leaving Camp Omega

-

Big Boss had secured the VIP, Paz Ortega Andrade from the Camp Omega facility and was on his way back to his home, Mother Base. The flight so far had been a very tense one, since he, along with the medic had discovered a scar on her stomach that was due to the insertion of a bomb. Realising this, they had to operate on her immediately without anaesthetics, which caused the young girl to writhe in uncontrollable agony while the medic worked his way through her gut in search of the explosive.

After a period where the atmosphere was charged with emotion and the screams of the girl echoed throughout the cabin, they discovered it, removed it, and immediately disposed of it. Following the moment, Snake and his medic let out a sigh of relief. It was done. It would all be okay. 

-

Approaching Mother Base

-

Chico was sat next to the unconscious Paz, determined to stay by her side throughout this ordeal. He went to hold her hand, but before he did, he checked on her quickly. The bruising on her face was bad, they had done a number on her during the time she had spent at Camp Omega. The medic, who was watching over them, had done a good job of patching her up despite the environment and circumstances. Feeling reassured by the medic's work, he raised his hand towards hers, and slowly gripped it as he ran his fingers across her palm, admiring her soft skin. Closing his eyes, he tried to clear his mind of the current events that were plaguing his consciousness and tried to return to a better time. He pictured the two of them lying down, holding hands in a sunny field on an island, where the grass was tall and the sun was out. It was a peaceful spring day, the birds chirping, the leaves on the trees rustling in the slight breeze. 

"Paz, do you remember when we went fishing?"

His companion couldn't help but giggle.

"Of course I do! You were laughing at me for being so bad, and then you fell in the water yourself!"

Chico's smile grew wider. He decided to sit up and take a long look at the beautiful scene that graced them. The field they were in was a few hundred metres above sea level, which gave them an excellent view of the glistening ocean. Seagulls flew overhead, which Chico pointed out to Paz, giving them both a smile. 

It wasn't long before the former orphan wanted to play a game, and she knew just the place to go.

"Say, Chico, do you want to take a walk in the woods?"

Chico took some time to ponder over his decision, picking at the blades of grass while he made up his mind.

"Oh, okay then. Promise we'll come back here later?" 

"I promise." she said with a sad smile.

-

The legendary soldier kept a watchful eye over Chico as he slept peacefully, something he hadn't seen for a long time. The poor boy was probably knackered from his ordeal at the facility. He deserved the rest. Sinking deeper into his seat, he reflected on the hectic day that he'd had. First, it was infiltrating Camp Omega. Then, it was finding Chico, getting him out, and finally finding Paz, which took longer than he had hoped for. When it was all said and done, it had to rank near the top of Big Boss' most action packed days.

Just as he tried to get a little more comfortable however, he was disturbed by a voice in his ear. It was the pilot of the helicopter, Morpho One.

"Tower, this is Morpho One. Do you copy? Can't get through! The link seems fine, but..."

Snake rose from his seat, walking towards the doors before crouching and opening them. 

Immediately, Snake noticed that something was not right. There was an orange hue reflecting off the water, and plumes of smoke consumed the sky. 

Then he saw it.

_What the hell? No!_

A platform from Mother Base had exploded. Snake could only observe as it slowly sunk into the sea. The only logical explanation was an attack. There was no way it could've gone off on its own. Anticipating enemy forces, he readied his rifle and held it in hand while the chopper came ever closer to the ruins of Mother Base. Nearly every platform had been destroyed, there was rubble and debris everywhere. Brilliantly bright flames produced such intense heat, Snake could sense it from the cabin. 

As they approached the main platform, the supports suddenly exploded with a huge bang, and he could only stand by and watch as their hard work was taken from them. Circling the platform, Morpho One spotted a key member, Commander Miller, taking cover behind some crates, along with other personnel who were trying their best to hold their ground. 

"Look! Commander Miller!"

Snake scanned the platform and found him immediately. Not only did he see Miller however, but he also witnessed a large number of enemy reinforcements coming in, so he raised his weapon, took aim, and opened fire.

An enemy helicopter passed by, with the gunner trying to take out Snake along with the pilot. By this time Chico was well awake from the gunfire and explosions, so Snake shielded him while he returned fire. As they came to land on the edge of the platform, he hurried out of the bird and continued laying down sustained fire. More continued to pour in, including a chopper, which Miller spotted instantly.

"Enemy chopper!"

Locking on, Snake fired a few rounds into the rotors, inducing a state of uncontrollability, where it rapidly descended onto the platform followed by a mighty explosion as it went up in a ball of flames. Meanwhile, Miller identified even more reinforcements coming from the east.

"Incoming!"

Snake maintained the steady flow of suppressing fire, before noticing that one of the soldiers he shot had fired an RPG. By that time however, it was too late. The projectile went whizzing into the concrete beside them, knocking the soldiers off their feet.

Ears ringing, he still forced himself to keep firing. He rolled over, letting out a groan as he took aim once more. Popping off some rounds downrange, he took out one with a headshot, observing while the bullet tore through the mercenary's bone and soft tissue, but more continued to pour in. It was then that they decided to retreat back to the chopper, with a friendly solider carrying Kaz with one arm before Snake ran over to help support him. They hustled back to the helicopter while XOF forces rained down gunfire on the group.

"Move!" Miller shouted, prompting the remaining Mother Base soldiers to quickly retreat back to the chopper to protect Commander Miller and Big Boss.

The platform started to slant one way because of the explosives taking out the support struts, causing ammo crates, explosive barrels and MRE rations to slide down into the sea. 

Snake hurried Miller into the helicopter, while two other Mother Base soldiers laid down suppressing fire before he turned around and joined them once more.

As they backed up into their chopper, one of the soldiers got in safely, but the other was shot right in front of Snake's eyes, falling into his arm as he became covered with the blood of his fallen comrade. Taking a moment to process what just happened, he then felt himself fill with unbridled rage that made his blood boil. 

_How DARE they come here, destroy our home and kill our family!_

Big Boss released a primal roar, dropping his deceased comrade, sprinting forward and reengaging in the firefight, spraying automatic fire everywhere.

Miller knew he couldn't let his friend get too emotional, it would kill them all right now, so he called out his name and stretched his hand out.

"Snake!"

Snake continued to hold the trigger, his blood simmering until he heard the click of an empty gun and nothing more came out. Reluctantly, he threw the weapon on the ground, turned towards his trusted Commander, and in one fell swoop, he grabbed his outstretched hand.

He climbed in and shouted to the pilot to get moving.

"Go!"

Hastily, Morpho One took off, but Snake and Commander Miller could not divert their heads from the scene that was unfolding before their eyes; Mother Base, in tatters. They watched in disbelief as it crumbled into the ocean, along with two other explosions of connected platforms.

Snake decided that he'd seen enough, hitting the door controls.

-

Chico let out a groan of pain, to which the medic quickly tried to attend to, but he shut it down.

"It's okay! I'm okay..."

The medic wasn't fully satisfied but he took a step back and gave the boy some space.

Kaz had situated himself in front of Big Boss on the chopper. He felt... dejected, to say the least. The thing that they had built, it was taken all away. And all because of that damn investigation.

"The inspection was nothing but a smokescreen. I heard explosions, then..." Miller grumbled, before he rose in a state of anger.

"Hmph! They played us like a damn fiddle!"

He reached down, grabbing Snake's shoulders, staring straight into his eyes. Pure emotion erupted from his voice.

"Give it back! This isn't right! That was ours!"

Miller stood once more, slamming his fist into the doors of the chopper in rage.

"We built it, damn it!"

Slowly, he came to a realisation. He turned his head towards Paz.

"You spying bitch...!"

Shoving the medic aside, Miller mounted Paz and started shouting in her face.

"C'mon, start talking, bitch! C'mon, get up and start talking!!"

Suddenly, she awoke with a deep breath, staring at Miller for a brief moment, then quickly got to her feet. As she bumped into Big Boss, Chico slowly approached her.

"Paz..."

Big Boss and Paz were now face to face, with Paz having her back to the doors of the helicopter.

Miller tried to have another go at her.

"You little..." Miller started, but he was interrupted by the medic, who pulled him back onto the seat.

Meanwhile, Paz's breath was shallow, and her voice was shaking.

"Bomb! There's a--"

Snake quickly interjected.

"It's alright. We got it out."

She didn't look convinced. As she turned her head towards the door controls, she pressed the button to open them before she positioned her left hand inside the door and leaned outwards.

"There's another.. in my..."

Immediately, Snake noticed the enemy bird and tried to move Paz out of the way, but it was too late.

She let go.

"Noooooooo!!"

 -

Shortly after she jumped, Paz was ignited by the bomb inside her that detonated, burning her flesh to a crisp and killing her instantly. The explosion was colossal, sending Snake crashing backwards while the medic landed on top of him. His ears rung, his eyes watered and his lungs burned, but he could still sense that their helicopter was spiralling out of control. It continued to spin and roll, until it came into the vicinity of the XOF chopper.

Snake's world slowed as he saw the two birds getting ever closer to each other.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they collided, and Snake's vision collapsed into darkness. 

 


End file.
